Джефф Беннетт
Джеффри Гленн Беннетт ( ; более известный как Джефф Беннетт, ) — американский актёр озвучивания, комик и певец. Роли Roderick Lizzard.jpg|'Родерик Лиззард' (Чокнутый) Jitters A. Dog02.jpg|'Мандраж А. Собака' (Натуральная мультяшность и Чокнутый) Toucandan.png|'Тукан Дан' (Тимон и Пумба) char 12256.jpg|'Медведь Маккой' (Детеныши джунглей) Mr. Centipede.png|'Мистер Сороконожка' (Джеймс и гигантский персик; певческий голос) Trampdisney.png|'Бродяга' (Леди и бродяга 2: Приключения Шалуна) 15612.jpg|'Джок и Верный' (Леди и бродяга 2: Приключения Шалуна) 18744-14183.gif|'Роджер Рэдклифф/Деали' (101 далматинец (мультсериал)) junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-8094.jpg|'Флэпс' (2001–настоящее время) Smee Transparent.png|'Мистер Сми' (2002–настоящее время) Conrad Fleem.jpg|'Конрад Флам' (Дублёры) Char 33889.jpg|'Шелтон Гуннар Клюцберри' (Дублёры) Prince-Eric-disney-princess-8131316-720-475.jpg|'Принц Эрик ("Русалочка" мультсериал; в эпизоде "Скаттл") Brooklyn.jpg|'Бруклин' (Гаргульи) Owen.jpg|'Оуэн Бернетт' (Гаргульи'') Malibu.jpg|'Малибу' (Гаргульи) Technor.jpg|'Технор' (Teamo Supremo) Lepoodle.png|'Пудель' (Teamo Supremo) Bashful KHBBS.png|'Скромник' (ныне) Char 32103.jpg|'Мистер Кацуфракис' (Уик-энды) Fox 071.jpg|'Амос Слейд' (Лис и пёс 2) Clipporter5.gif|'Архимед Портер ' (2000–настоящие время) Clipgep.gif|'Джепетто' (2004–настоящие время) duke.jpg|'Герцог Оранж' (Могучие утята) Doc Quackers.jpg|'Док Крякс' (Шериф Келли и Дикий Запад) Mr. Dillo.png|'Мистер Дилло' (Шериф Келли и Дикий Запад) Cody the Roadrunner.png|'Коди' (Шериф Келли и Дикий Запад) Clank.jpg|'Кланк' (Франшиза Феи) Dr. Hämsterviel.gif.jpg|'Доктор Хемстервиль' (''Лило и Стич'' (франшиза)) Fibber (Experiment 032).png|'Фиббер' (Лило и Стич) Yaarp (Experiment 613).png|'Яррп' (Лило и Стич) Elastico (Experiment 345).png|'Эластико' (Лило и Стич) 020 - Slick.png|'Слик' (Лило и Стич) Hammerface (Experiment 033).png|'Сторона молотка' (Лило и Стич) 262 - Ace.png|'Эйс' (Лило и Стич) 600 - Woops.png|'Вуупс' (Лило и Стич) Alien (Link).png|'Пришелец' (Лило и Стич) Grinnin' Jack.png|'Улыбающийся Джек' (Лило и Стич) Piglet WTP.png|'Пятачок' ( Винни Пух: Рождественский Пух; певческий голос) Friends.jpg|'Кристофер Робин' (Винни Пух: Рождественский Пух; певческий голос) enchanted-disneyscreencaps com-252.jpg|'Пип' (Зачарованная; анимированная версия) The Mayor KHII.png|'Мэр города Хэллоуин' (Kingdom Hearts) Lumiere transparent.png|'Люмьер' (после смерти Джерри Орбаха) Zazu, The Lion King (2).png|'Зазу' (2004-настоящее время;поющий голос в"Утренний Рапорт") Merlin official.jpg|'Мерлин' (2002–настоящее время) Alice-disneyscreencaps com-7979.jpg|'Мартовский Заяц' (2011–настоящее время) 101d-18.jpg|'Джаспер Бякин' (текущий) Mortimer in Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.png|'Мортимер Маус' (Микки: Однажды под Рождество и Пит Презирал) Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps com-6736.jpg|'Брэдли Апперкраст III' (Экстремальный спорт) Unemployment Lady.png|'Безработная Леди' (Экстремальный спорт) Chuck the Sportscaster.jpeg|'Чак спортивный комментатор' (Экстремальный спорт) Beagles2004disney.jpeg|'Двое из Братья Гавс' (Три мушкетера. Микки, Дональд, Гуфи и Kingdom Hearts 3D) S1e12 summerween trickster at door.png|'Летоуинский Ловкач' (Гравити Фолз) Dad Season 2.jpg|'Джонатан Лонг' (Американский дракон: Джейк Лонг) The Huntsman Season2 (8).JPG|'Охотник' (Американский дракон: Джейк Лонг Jarenmacarthur.gif|'Джарен Макартур' (Американский дракон: Джейк Лонг'') Kulde.jpg|'Советник Кулд' (Американский дракон: Джейк Лонг') Pettite Messenger Fairy.jpg|'Маленькая Фея Посыльный' (Американский дракон: Джейк Лонг) King Hammer.jpg|'Король Молот' (Американский дракон: Джейк Лонг'') Lt. Pug.jpg|'Лейтенант Паг' (101 далматинец (мультсериал)) Swamprat.jpg|'Болотная Крыса' (101 далматинец (мультсериал)) Char 31344 thumb.jpg|Сержант Тиббс (101 далматинец (мультсериал)) LuckyBlaze TWAHHDL.jpg|'Блейз' (101 далматинец (мультсериал)) Caretaker_-1.png|'Смотритель #1' (101 далматинец (мультсериал)) HDipstickLIGDLDL.jpg|'Дипстик' (102 далматинца Пятнистые спасатели) Twinkle3.jpg|'Мерцающая Лошадь Чудес' (Дэйв варвар) Count Down.png|'Обратный отсчет' (Тимон И Пумба) The Natives.jpg|'Три Местных Жителя' (Тимон И Пумба) Talking Zebra with Tea.jpg|'Говорящая Зебра' (Финес и Ферб) 182px-124722 BONES.jpg|'Кости' (Джейк и пираты Нетландии; анимированный говорящий голос) Benjamin.png|'Бенджамин' (Русалочка: Начало истории Ариэль) Billy Stumps.jpg|'Билли Пни' (Сорвиголова Кик Бутовски) Crane-(Belle's Magical World).jpg|'Журавль' (Красавица и Чудовище: Волшебный мир Белль) Principal Peststrip.png|'Основная полоса вредителей' (The Buzz on Maggie) Char 32812.jpg|'Мистер Веселая Земля' (Всё о Микки Маусе) Baby Shelby.PNG|'Малыш Шелби' (Всё о Микки Маусе и Мышиный дом) Dennis the Duck.jpg|'Деннис Дак' (Мышиный дом) Char 29966.jpg|'Волшебная Мышь' (Мышиный дом) Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|'Мистер Жаба' (Мышиный дом) PrincipalStickler1.png|'Главный Приверженец' (Рыбология; сезон 2) Secretofthewingsdewey.png|'Дьюи' (Феи: Тайна зимнего леса) The Dogcatcher.jpg|'Собачник' (Леди и бродяга 2: Приключения Шалуна) bb2 542.jpg|'Атка' (Братец медвежонок 2) Amin Damoola.jpg|'Амин Дамула' (мультсериал"Аладдин" ) Mozenrath.jpg|'Мозенрат' (Аладдин (мультсериал)''; в эпизоде "Черный Песок") 1473345 Wererat cabecera.jpg|Были-Крысы' (Франкенвини) Char 4302.jpg|'Окино' (Ведьмина служба доставки; Disney дубляж) Image 0360.jpg|'Султан' (Следуй за мечтой) Image 1096.jpg|'Король Хьюберт' (Следуй за мечтой) Copy of The Emperor's New Groove II The Kronk's New Groove (Bluray 720p).MKV-015.jpg|'Папи' (Новая школа императора) Whiterabbitsisney.jpg|'Белый Кролик' (2011–настоящее время) Quack Pack - Can't Take a Yolk - YouTube.jpg|'Лесли Дж. Кларк' (Кряк-Бряк) Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube32.jpg|'Доктор Хортон Летрек' (Кряк-Бряк'') Quack Pack Episode 2 Island of the Not So Nice - YouTube33.jpg|'Мямля' (Кряк-Бряк) Ladies and Gentlemen.jpg|'Профессор Эмелиус Браун' (Издание 2001 года) Mel.png|'Мел' (Тимон И Пумба) Char 55081 thumb.jpg|'Брейн' (Инспектор Гаджет 2) Principal Skeeves.png|'Директор Скивс' (Звёздная принцесса и силы зла) Lobster Claws 2.jpg|'Когти Лобстера' (Звёздная принцесса и силы зла) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2156.jpg|'Пираткая Команда' (Питер Пэн: Возвращение в Нетландию) DSC08105.jpg|'Мик' (Классный ниндзя) 8 ball P Z.jpg|'Восьмой шар' (Супергерой на полставки) Pith Possun.jpg|'Пробковый Опоссум' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Tex Tinstar.png|'Текс Тинстар' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Grandmaster.png|'Грандмастер' Wraith Marvel.jpg|'Призрак' (Стражи Галактики) Craig.jpg|'Крейг Бин' (Пеппер Энн) Dual-head Whiskers.png|'Мистер Усы " надменная голова' (Брэнди и Мистер Вискерс) King Lars.jpg|'Король Ларс' (Елена – принцесса Авалора) Conrad Nightmare Ned.png|'Конрад' (Ночные кошмарики) Sam McKeane.jpg|'Сэм Маккин' (Атлантида 2: Возвращение Майло) Gemini.png|'Близнецы' (Звёздная принцесса и силы зла) Twitch Sofia the First.png|'Твич' (София Прекрасная) Baron Von Steamer 1.png|'Барон Фон Пароход' (Город героев) King Shastacan.png|'Король Шастакан' (Звёздная принцесса и силы зла) Justin Armberg.png|'Джастин Амберг' (Звёздная принцесса и силы зла) Bandicam_2018-08-20_19-09-26-068.jpg|'Дерек' (Закон Мёрфи) en:Jeff Bennett pl:Jeff Bennett Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Актёры Категория:Актёры озвучивания Категория:Актёры и актрисы канала Disney Категория:Американские озвучивающие актёры Категория:Американские актёры Категория:Мужчины Категория:Родившиеся в 1960-е